The instant invention relates to toys and more particularly relates to an educational toy for teaching children about vegetables.
It has been found that environmental issues are increasingly becoming a regular part of everyday life and the need to teach children about the environment is thus becoming more important. One aspect of teaching children about the environment is teaching the importance of plants and how plants grow. In particular, it is important that children learn how common agricultural food products, such as vegetables, are grown. In general, it has been found that dolls are often very effective tools for teaching children. Heretofore, various dolls in the form of vegetables have been available for amusement and in this regard, Hasbro's "Mr. Potato Head.RTM." is a good example. Although these types of vegetable dolls are amusing, they offer relatively little educational value. It has thus been determined that there is a need for new educational toys which focus on the topic of growing vegetables.
The instant invention provides an educational toy for teaching children about growing vegetables while at the same time providing considerable amusement and enjoyment to the children. Briefly, the toy comprises a simulated flower pot which is packed with an artificial potting soil, such as vermiculite, and a toy doll having a body portion in the shape of a vegetable. The toy doll is fashioned from a resilient foam material, and includes arms and legs extending outwardly from the body portion, and fanciful hair extending upwardly from a head portion of the doll. The doll is imbedded in the flower pot such that the arms and legs are folded inwardly against the body portion, and the fanciful hair extends above the surface of the artificial dirt. A package of seeds for growing the vegetable characterized by the doll is attached to one of the arms of the doll. The doll is removed from the flower pot by grasping the exposed hair and pulling upwardly, whereby the arms and legs spring outwardly to an extended position, and the package of seeds becomes available for use by a child. The child and a supervising parent can thereafter plant the seeds and watch the particular type of vegetable grow to maturity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an educational toy for teaching children about vegetables and how they are grown.
It is another object to provide an amusing toy doll which is formed in the shape of a vegetable.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.